The present invention relates to compute offload allocation, and more specifically, to allocating compute offload resources.
Mobile devices and devices collectively referred to as the “Internet-of-Things” (IOT) devices number in the billions. Generally, mobile devices and IOT devices are characterized by limited computational resources and limited power supplies. To address these shortcomings, the computational tasks for these devices may be offloaded to cloud computing platforms or other devices having greater computational resources. Over time, devices having greater computational resources have moved toward the network edge to provide high-bandwidth, low-latency computational offload.